WWE
Summary of Sport WWE, Inc. '''(NYSE: WWE) is an American publicly traded, privately controlled entertainment company dealing primarily in professional wrestling, with major revenue sources also coming from film, music, product licensing, and direct product sales. It is currently the largest professional wrestling company in the world, reaching 13 million viewers in the U.S. and broadcasting its shows in 30 languages to more than 145 countries. It promotes under two brands, known as Raw and SmackDown. Vince McMahon is the majority owner, chairman and chief executive officer (CEO) of the company. Together with his wife Linda McMahon, and their children Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque (WWE Executive Vice President of Talent and Creative Writing), the McMahons hold approximately 70% of WWE's economic interest and 96% of the voting power in the company. The company's headquarters are located in Stamford, Connecticut with offices in New York City, Los Angeles, London, Shanghai, Tokyo, Singapore, and Mumbai. WWE holds an extensive library of videos, representing a significant portion of the visual history of professional wrestling. The company began as the '''Capitol Wrestling Corporation in 1952, which promoted under the banner of the World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF) and later the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). In 1982, it was sold to the same family's Titan Sports company, which later changed its name to World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, before finally becoming World Wrestling Entertainment in 2002, and simplified to "WWE" in 2011. For more information about WWE, visit here or here. Appearances in MAD 'Season 1' *[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']] [[TransBOREmores|'TransBOREmores']]: Dwayne Johnson appeared on a poster and Optimus Prime (Transformers) called him "The Rock" (Referring to his nickname) *[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']] Celebrities Without Their Makeup: Dwayne Johnson appeared without his makeup looking like an old man. *[[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Episode 14']] [[WWER|'WWER']]: WWE gets spoofed along with ''ER''. *[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Episode 15']] [[Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Yo Gagga Gagga!']]: One of the dolls was Triple H. *[[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Episode 20']] The Underwaker: It spoofed the Undertaker. *[[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'Episode 24']] [[The Big Fang Theory|'The Big Fang Theory']]: Edward said that he knows Ric Flair. 'Season 2' *[[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'Episode 17 (43)']] [[WWe Bought a ZOO|'WWe Bought a ZOO']]: The whole sport gets spoofed along with ''We Bought a Zoo''. *[[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'Episode 26 (52)']] CM Punk Beds: CM Punk advertises bunk beds. 'Season 3' *[[Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Episode 4 (56)']] [[Betty White & the Huntsman|'Betty White & the Huntsman']]: In Betty White's shack, one of the posters behind Nion's office reads "Wrinkled Wrestling Elders". *[[James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler|'Episode 25 (77)']] [[Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler|'Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler']]: It is dedicated to a tribute to former wrestler "Macho Man" Randy Savage and Vince McMahon is the main antagonist. 'Season 4' *'Episode 4 (82) Les the Miz': The Miz gets spoofed along with Les Misérables. *[[Pacific Ring / Horton Hears a Whodunnit!|'Episode 19 (97)']]' '[[Pacific Ring|'Pacific Ring']]: WWE gets spoofed along with ''Pacific Rim''. Category:TV Show Category:Organization